


Somebody Else, Somebody New

by spicycroissant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation, And I am so rusty, Angst, F/M, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, tHIS IS SO SHORT, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycroissant/pseuds/spicycroissant
Summary: A glimpse into the relationship between Guzma and Plumeria while working with the Aether Foundation. Sometimes Lusamine calls for Guzma specifically late at night, in which he doesn't come back to the mansion till early in the morning while it's still dark. This only stresses them both out, especially with it being obvious to Plumeria what is going on.Short, rusty drabble I put together originally on Instagram!





	

Guzma felt out of place in her room, the tiled flooring and luxurious furniture bizarre and breathtaking all at once. His scruffy appearance compared to Lusamine’s room at Aether Paradise was another reason to his ever-growing list of how the President enchanted him. The way she worked him made the Team Skull boss fall for her suddenly and completely with the small things she’d do to him, as simple as a gentle touch to his hand when he was worked up.

It was different from Plumeria. It was completely, and shockingly different to him when putting thought to the idea. He loved her. Whether it be her scolding him, or showing conern behind an angry demeanor, or even in the morning when her makeup was smeared and her hair was tangled into what could be a rattata nest. Her warm, glowing smile when they laid down together alone late at night had him tied. She was a perfect mess.

With Lusamine, however, she could do no wrong. Always appearing like a goddess before him, shining and brilliant. How her heels clicked when walking confidently on the tiled floor of her Paradise had heads turning. The air around her was prominent with expensive perfume which alone would flood the room she was in, signifying her entrance. He felt unstoppable, powerful, all he ever wanted to be when she was with him and Guzma wanted more of her everytime. To his luck, she didn’t mind the late nights. Nights where he’d leave the building early in the morning and sneak back to the mansion. Nights where he’d come back smelling of her delightful perfume Plumeria would gag to, collapsing on a torn couch from exhaustion. Such a night like this.

She pressed a hand to his cheek, her hand delicate, cool against his skin," I trust you can handle this task. I know how reliant you are.” Lusamine adored how innocent he was with her. How loyal he was like a trained pokemon on a leash.

“I know I can rely on you, Guzmania."

His heart skips a beat and proceeds to melt as his name is said from her beautiful lips. It sounding foreign, yet heavenly when said by such a regal voice. Lusamine retains a cool exterior compared to Guzma, her smile too perfect on porcelain skin. Such a sharp smile only grew as the young man broke down quickly for her.

” You will not disappoint me."

Disappointing her was the last thing Guzma wanted to do. This wonderful woman had done so much for him, even if it was questioned by his admin. With her hand still on his cheek, he tried composing himself," Yeah... Uh, 'course, Prez'!" He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, “Your boy got this." Lusamine moves her hand to his shoulder and steps forward, closing the gap between them. At the moment, while her soft lips were on his, the thought of how much this will break Plumeria's heart, and his own for that matter, was nonexistent.

* * *

 

Her hair was down and brushed out, the neon pink tacky and fading at the roots. Disgusted by its appearance, Plumeria frowned at how unnatural she looked. She rubbed at her eyes in frustration, makeup smearing making her appear even worse. Her tired reflection stared back at her, making Plumeria see staying up for Guzma to come back was a stupid decision. Why did she always do this to herself? She wasn’t jealous.

The movement outside her room woke the admin from her exasperated trance. Quickly, Plumeria moved to her bed, getting comfortable as much as she could in her state before closing her eyes. The door opened soon after and immediately the smell of that vile woman's scent filled her room. Guzma’s steps were heavy as he entered the room. He knew she wasn’t asleep while she knew exactly where he was for so long. His jacket and shoes were left on the floor while Guzma slipped into bed next to Plumeria. The fading pink locks of hair calmed him despite the guilt pooling through him quickly as he laid there thinking of the long night he shared with Lusamine.

What would normally be anger was a dull acceptance to the matter. The smell said it all, and the marks she would notice when the sun rises would be obvious to the young woman. Guzma respected her too much to hide it. Nothing would be needed to be said between them, for they both knew already.

Plumeria could never compare to that of the shimmering president. She couldn't help but hate how close and comfortable Guzma was getting with her. The knowledge of what they do long into the night sickening. Imagining his hands on that woman’s body and the noises she would make because of it left Plumeria hollow. How could he toy with her like this, and why was she allowing it? His stupid voice, his despicable grin she loved so much, the way he was always so warm to touch made her want to scream. However, at this moment his warmth was inviting, his arm around her waist comforting. His breath against the back of her neck relaxed her enough to accept sleep creeping in.

Her breathing settled once asleep, body loosening up from its tense hold. Pulling her closer when she wouldn’t notice, Guzma breathed in all he could of her, guilt and regret seeming to burst at the seams.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this was actually any good, but I want to add more to it sometime later. Like the evening after they both wake up and go about their day... Maybe a confrontation between them. I want them to be happy ; ^ ;


End file.
